We All Want The Same Thing
by carmillas
Summary: Laura is upset because of some incident with Danny and Carmilla tries to get her to speak up about it. \\ hollstein /


I absolutely hated her.

Who did she think she was? Just barging in when I finally got to Laura's soft side. I grumbled loudly and rolled to the opposite side of the bed, avoiding the look on Danny's face as she stared at Laura with big eyes filled with lesbian love.

Barf, I felt sick already.

"Hey Laura..." There was a long pause, "Carmilla... Anyway there's this huge dance party happening tomorrow and it's sort of a, 'this is the last party before Christmas' sort of thing so I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

Danny was an idiot, a tall gay-for-my-roommate idiot. Laura was too busy writing in her journal to even look up and see if Danny was still talking, I doubt she even recognized the fact that Danny is here. A little smirk played itself on my face and I couldn't help but turn around and look at Danny.

Danny had a sad look on her face, the type of look a puppy would have before it would rub its face on the owner's leg to catch his/her attention. I sat up and fixed my hair, which caused Danny to turn towards me with a look that proved my theories about her despising me. "She's a little busy, as you can see. Please go and never come back."

"I don't think I was talking to you." She spat angrily, she looked like she was about to tackle me and throw me out the window. Laura finally looked up and held my gaze, she was in deep thought about something and even after studying her for nearly a month, I couldn't understand what look she was sending me.

I got up and slowly began walking to Danny, trying to look as tough as possible because her 5'10 height advantage made her look intimidating. I stabbed her with a finger to the chest and smirked, "the last time I checked, this is my room too and I don't want you here. You're welcome here only when you're invited, which I'm pretty sure you were not. Get. Out."

Danny looked shocked and nodded her head quickly before looking at Laura one last time. "Bye Laura," she said, in hopes of getting an answer out of her but Laura continued furiously scribbling something on her notebook. She dropped her head to the floor and walked out slowly, I wanted to feel a little sad for her but she didn't deserve an ounce of emotion coming out of anyone.

I slammed the door close and walked next to Laura, who didn't pay any attention to me. Had I said something to upset her? "Laura..."

She was completely quiet. If I hadn't known her before, I'd think she was a mute person. I brushed her hair away from her face to notice a tear rolling down her cheek and my heart broke into a trillion pieces. She looked up at the ceiling and sniffled.

I decided not to speak so she'd say something but she just shook her head and went to the bathroom, locking the door after her. My mind was spinning and I kept thinking of all the snark remarks I made in the past few hours but nothing seemed to hit and they were the usual ones I'd always say.

She's probably PMSing and she'll go back to filming her video for her journalism class in no time. She's fine.

— • —

It was really late, the room was completely dark and even the shine of the moon was not visible at this time but something had woken me up.

Laura was still crying.

I sat up and rubbed my head, sensing a migraine coming very soon due to the lack of sleep but it was the least of my worries. Laura was still upset and I didn't know why.

"Laura?" I croaked sleepily and I heard her swallow a sob, I couldn't see anything and I didn't want to open the light because of how scared I was to see how red her eyes would be and how pink her nose would turn from how long she's been crying. Was it a nightmare or had I been oblivious the entire night not to notice her sobs? I heard her get off her bed and I knew that she was going to trap herself in the bathroom like she normally does when she's upset. What shocked me the most was that she didn't. The bed squeaked when she got up and I felt her stand next to me, she climbed in the bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin, trying to sob as quietly as possible. She looked at me and no matter how dark it was, I could still see her eyes filled with tears and I had to force myself to swallow a gasp. She shook her head and fell into my embrace, finally allowing herself to let go.

I was in complete shock and I hadn't registered what happened, I wrapped my arms around her shaking sad body and placed my chin on the top of her head, slowly shushing her to sleep with a slight rock. After what felt like hours, her sobbing began to allay and she sighed, exhaling everything.

"Carmilla?" She softly cracked, afraid to wake me up. Oh sweetheart, I didn't sleep. How could someone sleep when you're this upset?

"Mhmm?" I rubbed my nose on her forehead and kissed it, lingering for a while. Laura was oblivious of how much I liked her, she was aware that I constantly flirted with her but she thought it was just that. She thought I did that to everyone, obviously not seeing the way I treat Danny, Betty or Lafontaine. She held on to me even tighter and all the air was pulled out of me but I wouldn't say a word otherwise I'd ruin this moment.

She started crying again as she explained what happened, "I called my dad yesterday. You know, to make Christmas plans and all, I even mentioned that I wanted him to meet Danny and he seemed so happy that I had a friend here so I sent him a selfie of Danny and I today morning. He called me and he didn't sound as happy anymore, I thought maybe someone passed away or my grandmother was giving him a hard time but he started talking about how being gay is wrong and it baffled me. I told him about how excited he was yesterday when I mentioned her and he said that he thought Danny was a boy, you know, because of the name," she had a frown on her face and I just wanted to hug all her sadness and pull it out of her. Her dad's words were making my blood fill with rage and anger towards how mean it sounded. It also reminded me of how he'd never accept us, if I ever had the guts to tell her how I feel. "He doesn't want to see me for Christmas, he says he can't celebrate this holy holiday with a girl who's losing her touch of religion and is slowly falling to the dark side. Isn't he supposed to be supportive of my decisions?" Her last sentence came out as a croak and she began violently sobbing again.

"Oh, Laura... Don't cry, it's not worth it. He might not support you now but he'll come back. It might just be shock, he never expected this and it's not like you told him you're gay-"

"That's because I'm not!" She shouted, pushing me away as she sat on the furthest inch of the bed, trying to stabilize herself and to avoid falling.

"You don't have to get mad, I'm not saying something that isn't true." I was confused and everything was spinning in my head, isn't that why she was upset in the first place?

"I'm not gay, Milla! I just wanted to get a friend over to meet my dad and now he's assuming that I am gay." She said with frustration.

"You say that like being gay is so bad." I got up, pushing her to get off the bed, I began wearing my shoes and fixing my hair as she stared at me, bewildered.

"When did I say that?" She stomped her foot and walked towards me.

"Are you hearing yourself?" I spat, rage pouring out of me. "My daddy thinks I'm gay, he hates me but I'm not gay!"

"I'm stating facts, I'm not against anyone who's gay and you know better than that!"

"You're not against anyone who's gay but you're against the idea of being gay yourself!" We were now standing face to face. If I move my head a little bit then I'd headbutt her and most probably bruise her forehead. I feel sorry for all the people living around us who'll have to live with our screams and fights, I don't even know how late it is. If only she could see how mad I actually am... For once I'm glad the lights aren't on.

"The idea? That idea was never planted in my head, I've never had a proper boyfriend so I can't just magically decide that 'Oh! Being straight isn't working out for me, I'll be gay instead.'"

I'm so mad that I could hit her and I really want to but I don't. I just stare at her as she tries to compose herself, I stare at her ruffled and destroyed long blonde hair that looks like it hasn't been washed in days (or a day, I was exaggerating there) and her eyes that shine even in the dark. Before I know what's going on, I pull her from her arms and push her against the wall with so much force that you can hear her back crack and the frames move. She doesn't say anything, she's waiting for me to hit her and I'm trying my best not to ruin our newly made friendship. I pin her to the wall and move so close to her that our lips are almost touching, I can feel her breath on my upper lip and it's trembling. I closed my eyes and exhaled before moving in and slowly kissing her lips. They're as soft as I imagined, she doesn't even push me away or maybe the amount of force I have on her arms is stopping her from pulling away. I pushed my tongue against the inside of her mouth loving the way her body tensed as the pressure increased. She moaned, putting her arms around my neck. I helped her, rocking her harder against my body. My hands came around her back, and I tried to get all of her to press against me. I'd never felt so alive as when that girl, that perfectly strange girl who I'd only met a month before, was near me. I could almost believe her heartbeat was my own as her tongue danced with mine. I increased the pressure, cupping her chin with my hand. I moved my lips down her neck and behind her ear. Alternating between trailing hot kisses down her neck and blowing against the coolness my kisses left when my lips released their hold. Damn, I wanted to bite her and I felt naughty when I lightly bit her ear lob.

The groan was loud, feral and erotic. I would remember that sound and the way it vibrated against my lips, echoing into my mouth, for the rest of her life. I felt the blood course through me, hot and thick, as my skin bloomed under her touch. I had never wanted anything more than to feel her arms around me and her lips against mine.

'Carmilla...' She groaned against my mouth as I gathered her close to me and lay her down on the bed. I moved over her and kissed her again and again. The nearness of her, what I'd be dreaming of for so long was finally within reach, but I wanted to take it slow, to savor every touch.

"Kissing you is every bit as incredible as I imagined it would be, sweetheart."


End file.
